firefandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Bay Fire Rescue
Department Profile Thunder Bay Fire Rescue is a career department, employing 184 front line suppression staff out of a staff of 211. Dispatch is provided by Thunder Bay Police. History The City of Thunder Bay was created in 1970 through the amalgamation of the cities of Fort William and Port Arthur, as well as portions of adjoining Neebing Township. Each of the former municipalities had its own fire department, namely the Fort William Fire Department and the Port Arthur Fire Department. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Numbers in brackets are shop numbers. 'Fire Station 1 (Vickers)' - 330 Vickers Street North (Headquarters) Built 1963 :Rescue 1 :Aerial Ladder 1 (15-282) - 2013 Sutphen SPH100 (1250/250/100' mid-mount platform) (SN#HS5248) :Command 1 - 2017 Chevrolet 2500HD :Platoon Chief - 200? Chevrolet Suburban 'Fire Station 2 (Junot)' - 20 Junot Avenue North Built 1973 :Pumper 2 - (15-155) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II 'Fire Station 3 (North Central)' - 60 Water Street South Built 1986. Also houses the department's Mechanical division. :Aerial Ladder 2 (15-157) - 2008 E-One Cyclone II (1250/270/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#133643) :Pumper 3 - 2017 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1050/500) (SN#M791) :Haz-Mat 1 - 2013 International 7500 / Carl Thibault (port./250) (SN#2623) w/trailer :Brush Truck :Boat - Zodiac Rescue boat :Air Boat :ATV :Urban Search & Rescue - trailer 'Fire Station 4 (James)' - 501 Churchill Drive West Built 1975 :Pumper 4 (15-180) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star EMFD / Carl Thibault (1250/500/30F) (SN#2588) 'Fire Station 5 (Hodder)' - 300 Hodder Avenue Built 1954 :Pumper 5 - 2010 International 4400 / Carl Thibault (1050/1000) (SN#2506-7) :Foam Truck - 1976 International CargoStar / Superior refurb of a 1976 pumper to Foam / Deluge (SN#SE 1007) 'Fire Station 6 (Westfort)' - 1710 Frederica Street West (@ Neebing Avenue) Built 2014 :Pumper 6 (15-213) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star EMFD / Fort Garry (1050/600) (MSO#M597) 'Fire Station 7 (Neebing)' - 2065 20th Side Road Built 2014 :Pumper 7 - 2010 International 4400 / Carl Thibault (1050/1000) (SN#2506-7) 'Fire Station 8 (Mapleward)' - 3000 Government Road Built 1983 :Tanker 1 - 2017 Freightliner M2 112 / Fort Garry (420/3000) (SN#M851) :Pumper 8 - 2005 International 4400 / Superior (1050/?) (SN# SE 3532) 'Thunder Bay & District Protective & Emergency Services Training Centre' - 750 Hammond Avenue Built 2009 Assignment Unknown :2016 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1050/500) (SN#M737) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Acres pumper (1250/600) (SN#130910108) :2003 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#127321) (SN#SE 3153) :1997 E-One Cyclone II / 1986 Superior pumper (840/800) :(15-024) - Chevrolet 2500HD 4x4 pickup 'Retired Apparatus' :2002 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#124648) (SN#SE 2678) :2002 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#124645) (SN#SE 2677) :(150-17) - 1996 E-One Sentry / 1986 Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#16974) (SN#SE 1694) (Glider kit rebuild of SE 706. Originally mounted on a 1986 International CargoStar) :(150-09) - 1995 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#15480) (SN#SE 1569) :(150-25) 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 1006) :1990 Grumman Step Van command unit :(150-47) - 1988 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 907) :1988 Mack MR / Superior pumper/tanker (840/1500) (SN# SE 851) :1988 Ford C-8000 / Dependable heavy rescue :1988 Ford C-8000 / Dependable heavy rescue :1986 International CargoStar / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CS-1050-93) :1986 International CargoStar / Anderson platform (1050/300/90' Bronto) (SN#CS-1050-92) :1985 International CargoStar CO1950B / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN# CS-1050-76) :1984 International CargoStar / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CS-1050-61) (Sold to O'Connor Township Fire Department.) :(15-011) - 1983 International CargoStar / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1982 International CargoStar CO1950B / King tower (1050/200/85' snorkel) (SN#810077) :1979 International CargoStar CO1910 / Thibault tanker :1978 International CargoStar CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1978 International CargoStar CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1976 International CargoStar / Superior refurb of a 1976 pumper (SN#SE 1018) :1975 International CargoStar CO1910B / Thibault pumper (Sold to Terrace Bay Township Fire Department.) :1975 International / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1975 GMC / Pierreville tanker (300/1500) :1975 International / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1975 International CargoStar CO1910B / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1975 Thibault trailer pump (625/-) (SN#T75-207) :1974 International CargoStar /Thibault pumper (840/500) (Sold to Conmee Township Fire Department.) :1974 International CargoStar / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Sold to O'Connor Township Fire Department.) :1972 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/500) (Sold to Neebing Township Fire Department.) :1968 GMC / Lafrance pumper (625/?) :1967 Dodge / King pumper :1958 Chevrolet Spartan / Lafrance pumper (625/?) :Chevrolet cube van hazmat Future Plans *The North Central and Vickers Fire Stations will be renovated to accommodate EMS crews. External Links *Thunder Bay Fire & Rescue Service *Thunder Bay Fire & Rescue Service Facebook page Station Map Category:Thunder Bay District Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating Acres apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of Dependable apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus